Fiora Laurent
by Neoslate
Summary: The one ghost from League Champion Fiora Laurent's past returns to haunt her causing her to question her past and the very perception of her own life. She must search for the answers at whatever cost even if it must take her to the most horrible of places, such is her desire for closure and an end to her doubt. Caution: Initial chapter(s) may be of low quality due to inexperience.
1. Chapter 1: Long Forgotten Pasts

Chapter 1: Long Forgotten Pasts

* * *

><p>Fiora Laurent observed the dark-haired boy from under her glasses, her cane ready to snap on any opening he left for her. Surprisingly he had lasted the first thirty seconds of her onslaught without sustaining too many hits. None of them were critical either, which caused her to slow down and think through her next set of lunges. He had managed to show an unusual flexibility in style and an uncanny ability to read her blatant combinations during the bout. Though despite this she knew that anyone who had studied her matches in the League would have been able to read those combos since they were her bread and butter.<p>

It did not matter how much further the bout went now, he had already proven himself worthy enough to gain entry to her sword school but something told her he still had more in him to show. Perhaps it was a lack of puffing or maybe even the unusual shifts of weight from one foot to the other or, most likely, the glint in his eye that told her he wasn't finished. She realised that, altogether, the factors causing her consideration were a sure sign that this bout definitely wasn't over. As she leaned in low to her next forward cross she saw the slight error she had made but it was then that he also made, what she perceived, was his biggest mistake this whole bout in that parry. She only realised it was an invitation when it was too late and her thin cane was already sliding into the ground, leaving her momentarily open to the riposte. Though the move was no problem for her, she was still startled by it. She had not seen its like in a very long while_. How dare he use this style against her_. She crossed backward, head back, as the upward cut barely missed her chin. Letting her mind wander over painful memories and the rage they generated, she let instinct drive her to her trademark, the Blade Waltz.

He was no match for her when she began, her passes barely even visible to the trained eye let alone the untrained one. _YOU DARE USE THAT AGAINST ME!_ She fumed internally. One could only catch glimpses of her when she changed direction at the end of a pass. Each pass hitting with such strength that the boy was forced away from the blows only to be hit into others. One pass struck him in the back of the right leg, forcing him to his knees. _YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!_ Her thoughts shrieked. In the space of about five seconds the boy had around fifteen extremely harsh welts already beginning to bruise, one on his right calf starting to bleed from the sheer savagery of the attack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the referee, a stern, well-built man sporting a long, black ponytail, "Save it for the competitions Fiora!"

Xin Zhao crossed the room and approached the kneeling figure who was already oozing blood from nearly all his welts. Helping him to his feet he whispered out of earshot of the angered Headmistress, "You did well child, I haven't seen someone shake her up since her father..." He left the thought unfinished. Anyone who came to this Academy already knew the history of Fiora Laurent, there was no need to speak of it.

As the Seneschal helped the prospective student limp toward the infirmary, Fiora just stood hanging her head, her long fringe covering her eyes, cane resting on the floor at her feet. _If he were to see her now..._ She left the thought just as unfinished as the words Xin thought she had not heard. Anger had given way to shame as she realised the full extent of the last thirty seconds. Only one man in the world knew how to get inside her head like that in a fight and she had publicly shamed him for the cheat he was, taking his title as the head of her family and banishing him into the wilderness of Kaladoun, never to set foot on Demacian soil again. _Father... Wait. The boy. How did he learn that? Where did he learn it? Who had taught him? Could it be him?_ A cacophony of a thousand questions entered her mind and she needed the answers. She stormed from the room with one goal in mind. _I will find out the truth_.

* * *

><p>The doors seemed to burst open as she stormed into the infirmary, rapier in hand, the fury clear on her face. Due to the loud entrance Xin Zhao looked up as she crossed the room toward the prospective student lying, heavily bandaged, in the bed. He wasn't conscious but that didn't matter to her. She needed answers. She stopped beside the bed, her eyes darting around the room for a way to wake the boy. She spotted the small bag of liquid connected to the boy's wrist that was keeping him hydrated.<p>

"Fiora. The healers said not to wake him." said the Seneschal quietly as if anticipating what she was going to try.

She only gave him a sideways glance before reaching out, grabbing the bag and squeezing it hard.

"Fiora!" Xin jumped to his feet in both disbelief and protest. _This wasn't like her._

The result was instantaneous. The student sat upright and screamed hoarsely, his eyes wide with the shock. Fiora let go of the bag releasing the pressure on his veins nearly causing him to go limp and almost lose consciousness again. Wearily his eyes slowly pivoted to where she loomed over the bed and they narrowed as they met the silhouette of her body.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

A glare was the only reply she received. Anger welling up even further, she placed her blade at his throat and repeated the three words.

"Entus" came the reply from behind gritted teeth.

"Where did you learn that?"

The glare only deepened into a deep anger resembling something between outrage and deep-seeded hatred. The rapier point pressed harder against his throat, drawing a droplet of crimson. Again Fiora repeated her earlier phrase. Though when he began the barely audible whisper of his answer, her eyes widened in complete surprise. He did not even complete it before the thin blade dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Even the usually stern Xin Zhao was utterly surprised as the answer seemed the echo around the room and hang there like a bad scent.

"Noxus"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey guys thanks for reading my story. This is the first long story I've written ever. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so if you've got any spelling corrections, ideas for improvement or tips, just leave a review :) Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it - Neoslate

**UPDATE 12/19/2014 A/N: **Sorry guys that I haven't written anything on this Fic for a while. Just been distracted again. Anyway the update was only a few words and the chapter title so I can write the story around the Lore changes that Riot announced a while ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Business

Chapter 2: Reunions and Business

* * *

><p>The thin blade was heavy despite its slight frame, the crowd malicious with its mocking jeers and all she could sense was the fear in her mind. The fear that was not allowed, that was taboo. She put her blade up to parry an incoming high combination and felt it jerk. Slipping from her hand, the rapier hit the ground with a loud clang. All she could do now was sheepishly look up at the face of the champion who had beaten her. The one man that could have challenged her and emerged victorious stood above her, his familiar face blazing with an unfamiliar hatred. With fury burning in his eyes, his blade hissed upward in the direction of her neck and all she could do was scream...<p>

"PAPA!" Fiora bolted upward in her extravagant, canopy bed. Her hair was a mess and her nightmare had caused her to break out in shivers and a cold sweat that seemed to stick everything to her body._ It was just a dream. A bad dream._ Disgusted, she dismissively threw off the covers and stormed off in the direction of her en-suite. Ever since the "incident", she had taken a firm grip on the family's finances and returned a certain significance to the Laurent name causing it to grow increasingly affluent. Now they had a large manse on the north-western side of the city overlooking the harbour and the Conqueror's Sea with almost all her family could ever need. She soon walked out of the bathroom dressed in the usual, tight fitting black with a small silver vest and knee high silver and gold boots.

She started toward the locked oak door of her room and then changed her mind. She did not want to have to deal with her sisters today. _After that awful start I'd rather take the window, _she thought, a smile creasing the edges of her mouth. _It's only three stories. _She walked over to her small balcony and stepped through the glass doors. The salty sea scent greeted her as she drank in the sights of the city. To the south were the gold and white spires of the Palatial District near the centre of the city and toward the south-west lay the harbour where rows of warehouses laid stocked with all manner of Demacian goods ready for export. She followed the sight of the wall leading from the edge of the harbour far toward the north part of the city like an ever watchful sentinel. She reached out the side, took a firm grip on a crack in the exterior wall and raised her booted leg to clamber over the banister.

"What do you think you're doing?" A recognizable voice came from behind.

She paused, annoyed that somebody had caught her in her act of impropriety. Slowly backing away from her escape she saw an aging man with a long, black ponytail clad in blue and gold, baring the emblem of House Lightshield over his heart, representative of his blood oath. "What do you want old man?" she retorted, "and how did you get into my room?"

"You requested an audience with Jarvan, did you not?" He replied calmly. Her glare told him her answer. "Well in that case, follow me."

"Yes master."

His mouth twitched slightly. The only expression that told her she had hit her mark where it hurt. She knew that referring to his time in the Fleshings would catch him off guard and maybe that would give her some advantage in prying some information from him. She still needed to know where that spy was being kept after all.

"Follow me and do not speak, I do not want to hear anymore of this drivel. Your questions will be answered soon enough." He turned and left the room and Fiora knew better than to test the Seneschal's patience. She would get nothing out of him now.

* * *

><p>The duo silently passed through a multitude of passageways and past hundreds of servants, pages, and porters, ever deeper into the colossal building. The passages of the Royal Palace still seemed like an unending, labyrinthine maze even though she had spent more time here as a child than she had back home. Ancient tapestries clung to walls depicting battles of long lost eras where overuse of magic tore at the very fabric of reality upon Runeterra. Looking away from the histories Fiora found herself focusing on the back in front of her and its history.<p>

The man in front of her knew all too well of the struggles of lost eras. The Fleshing had taken its toll on the then young Ionian known as the Viscero and it still haunted Xin Zhao into his servitude for the Demacian Crown. When the legendary Jarvan Lightshield II freed him from the Noxian dungeons he swore allegiance to the House that saved him and over the years had become a paragon of what that family had stood for. A most fearsome warrior in his own right, he had been charged with the protection and upbringing of the heirs to the throne of Demacia through two generations. Teaching them the ways of battle and business and protecting them through the tightest of situations. Though his pride prevented him from admitting it, he loved the House Lightshield from the bottom of his heart and in turn had come to accept and truly love Demacia.

Fiora had come to know Xin Zhao through his instruction of Jarvan IV. Jarvan had needed a sparring partner and, despite her mere 16 years and him being 2 years her senior, Fiora was the best match for him. At that age she had already become quite dangerous with a blade and had earned a reputation as a prodigal duelist. Although despite all the praise, she had had issues with her own self-discipline and temperament. Xin was the one to coach that out of her. He had spent long hours with her teaching her the discipline too be a true warrior and for the most part she listened. She would not be the warrior she was now without the help of the Seneschal and for that she was grateful, though she would never care to admit it to anyone.

They wandered further into the ancient building and before long they could hear a rather rowdy discussion taking place up ahead.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

Another calmer, more familiar voice replied, "You know why. My dad would never approve. You know that."

"FUCK YOUR DAD! FUCK THIS PLACE! I'M GOING HOME!" came the first voice in a deeper growl than before.

Xin chuckled a little, utterly confusing Fiora . _How could he just chuckle at such an insult toward the King's honour. Was he not his man in all things? Perhaps he is not as loyal as a dog after all._

"Young love can be difficult at times can it not?" He whispered as if reading her mind. She knew exactly what he meant by it and she couldn't help but be a little taken aback by the comment. Stopping just behind an intersection of hallways, he continued, "We'll let them finish without interruption."

"Shyv don't be like this. You know wha..."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF JAY, AND THAT LITTLE FENCER BITCH WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! I'M GOING!"

Fiora bristled but her companion's hand shot out and grabbed her firmly by her sword arm before she could act. He slowly shook his head as she looked up at him. Around a corner a door slammed so hard it made both her and the older man wince. A woman rounded the corner soon after and took a moment to study the Duelist with gleaming yellow eyes before moving on with a huff of smoke. _HOW DARE SHE! _Fiora would have run her through right then and there had Xin not held her back with the vice grip on her arm. She momentarily turned a vicious glare upon her former mentor before they moved on.

They rounded the corner and walked a short distance to what seemed like, at first glance, a simple oaken door. On closer inspection though, one could see a beautiful combination of intricate runes lightly carved into the dark wood. They culminated into a climatic brass knocker, centralised two thirds of the way up the door. The surface of the door seemed to shimmer with energy but it didn't seem to be magical. Xin reached out and knocked on the door just once using the knocker. The runes rippled with the energy and after a moment a hiss was heard and the door simply clicked open. He held the door partially shut before asking for her hidden blade. Grudgingly she gave it up knowing it wasn't worth the struggle to try and keep it. He was steadfast when it came to the safety of his charges.

"He is waiting for you inside," He said, opening the door.

Inside was what looked like a study. The walls were lined with bookshelves brimming with old, dusty tomes. Two gold lamps sat on each side of an extravagant, long, mahogany desk whilst in front stood two tall backed chairs. The young Prince sat in a similarly extravagant chair that faced the doorway, his head resting on his forearms as he laid on the ancient desk. He looked up and offered a weak smile.

"Good morning Fiora," Jarvan began from the cover of his desk. Motioning to the chair in front of him he continued, "Take a seat. Care for a drink?"

"Sure," she replied, "and after what I just heard, I'm surprised you aren't having one already."

"Bandle C Soda?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Then a serving of Rapture Rum it is."

"Oh? My dear Prince are you trying to get me drunk?" she flirted whilst the he took out two small glass bottles from a cupboard behind him.

"This 'serving' is actually pre-mixed with some form of Yordle soda to take the edge off it. A very rare item considering those two states don't get along and we're on the other side of Valoran."

"Jarvan you know how much world politics absolutely bores me," sighed the Duelist as she leaned in to take her beverage.

The prince took a long swig from his bottle and put it down on the desk as he sank down in his chair. He wore a simple white shirt that seemed to accentuate his near perfect physique. A thin gold circlet fitted around the crown of his head with the emblem of a radiant shield on his forehead. His dark hair was combed back except for the one stray lock that had always seemed to plague his even in his youth. His face was completely blank though. Unreadable and stern, he studied her for moment before beginning their conversation in earnest.

"I heard about what happened with your Dad while I was away."

As if the very memory of it repulsed her, she looked away from him and down into the bottle of liquor. _And he didn't even come see me? _She pondered while silence overtook the room. After a moment he began speaking again.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come see you after I got back but I've had a lot of my plate..."

"Like a nice helping of dragon from what I've heard," She pouted.

"Hey that's n... Wait... You wouldn't be getting jealous would you now? I distinctly remember _you_ ending things between us."

She looked back up at him, eyes narrowed. His face was still stern but his eyes betrayed his surprise at her comment. She took a mouthful of the drink in her hand without breaking her fierce glare. It was surprisingly nice, sweet despite maintaining all the power and spice that preceded that luxurious brand of Sarah Fortune's. Lowering the bottle she simply met his gaze and stated evenly, "Four years."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. His stern facade fell, leaving behind an exhausted man with too many responsibilities to count. "Gods. Two in one day... Well it can only get worse from here... Ok. Let's cut the crap. I know why you're here and the answer is no."

The suddenness of the way he presented the answer compared to all his pleasantries caught her off guard and her heart sank. _No! He couldn't. If he'd heard then he'd know what this meant to..._

"It was confirmed last night he was a spy. We're not sure why he targeted you but we're looking into it. In the meantime we've extracted his memories and he'll suffer the full punishment for espionage on the morrow."

Fiora sat in silence, unsure of what to make of the news. The one person who seemed to have any knowledge of her father's whereabouts was to be executed without her being able to question him. It really didn't surprise her but he could have at least been less blunt about it. The young man continued without giving her a chance to properly absorb this new information.

"Did he really mean that much to you?"

"Umm... Wait. What?"

"Were you involved with him?" Jarvan reiterated.

The sudden realisation of what he was asking dawned on her and she felt heat rise up her neck and to her cheeks. She looked up at his concerned face.

"N-no... Nothing like that," she flustered, "I would never get involved with a student."

"It's more the fact that he was... ahem... is, a Noxian spy."

"Oh... Right." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. _And here I thought he was worried about me personally. Has he really moved on from it? _

The door behind slid open and Xin Zhao's voice came from behind it. "Your Highness, need I remind you of the other _appointments _you must keep as well?"

"Ok I'll finish up then," the Prince called back while removing himself from his lavish seat and placing down his drink. He walked around the large desk and stood in front of Fiora who was still deep in thought. After taking her own bottle he placed a finger under her chin and softly pushed upward until she met his gaze.

She shook the finger away angrily and gave him a quick glare. "You know I hate it when you do that! Anyway I heard, so I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now," He suddenly lowered his tone to a whisper, "Meet me at Our Last Place. Dawn tomorrow."

"Huh?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"No time to explain," He stopped whispering and proclaimed loudly, "So I'd better be off and so should you Fi. Business calls you know."

She knew what he was doing and stood, observing the proper farewell formalities he guided her across to the door where she entered. Stopping before it he motioned for her to stay while he quickly retrieved her bottle of booze from the desk.

"It'd just be a shame to let it waste," he winked as he handed her the small bottle.

"Oh so you are trying to get me drunk!" The young woman flirted again while prodding a finger into Jarvan's pectoral.

The Senechal entered before them and faced Fiora. "The Rift Door has been set to you residence Miss Laurent. So when you step through it, it'll be like you just walked into your home from an early morning stroll."

"Why thank you Xin," she sneered back at him.

"It's my pleasure Miss," came the equally venomous reply.

She took one last look at the Prince before stepping through the portal in front of her. As she moved through the white energy barrier in front of her she heard him say something before she was again in her own home.

"Make sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey again guys :) Same deal as the a/n in Chapter One, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally feel like it dropped off from the previous one and it's a bit too long but if you disagree you can always leave a review. Love hearing from you guys and I hope to be more active so I might release the next chapter when I get it finished in a week or so.


	3. Chapter 3: Missions and Plots

Chapter 3: Missions and Plots

* * *

><p>She waited impatiently as the crisp breeze whipped at her short, dark hair. The sounds of the dawn echoed around her. She could hear the stalls of the nearby market being set up as incomprehensible orders were shouted out and the pitter-patter of sandalled feet flitted to and fro between them. The early morning dew on the ground gave off an earthy smell as a multitude of hooves, feet and wheels forced the night's moisture into the dirt. The city was awakening.<p>

Doubts started creeping into Fiora's thoughts._ Where was he? Did he lie to her? No he couldn't have. Not with him being as mysterious as he was. _She had lost herself to her doubts for several minutes before she recalled the last time she was in this alleyway. The vivid sensations of a day she would have rather forgotten furiously stormed her mind. The cool touch of her palm on the steel chest plate of his curiass, the smell of the waffles with mulberry jam still lingering on their breaths from the breakfast they had shared but most of the all it was the softness of his lips when they had pressed purposefully against hers that haunted her the most from that day. She remembered his back slowly fading into the distance as she stood, watching, on the parapets above her. She recalled the pain she felt when she stood upon those battlements, cold stone beneath her fingers as she watched the dust the column of riders had kicked up disappear into the morning's rising sun.

She opened her eyes and looked up toward the top of the colossal wall as she recovered from her nostalgia. She began to take in her surroundings as the city began to also open it's groggy eyes. The city's enormous gates slowly creaking open filled the metropolis with the shrieking sound of iron grinding on iron. The cobbles were icy as she stepped out of the muddy alleyway but her poise remained solid as she casually strolled down the street, heeled boots clicking on the hard surface with each and every step. A young boy, no older than 10 years old, approached as she made her way down the deserted street. He held up a small painting of her and begged for an autograph. Ever since she had received the title the 'Grand Duelist' she had received a large amount of celebrity from the general populace and she revelled in the attention. That was until that ranger had appeared all of a sudden. Ever since her limelight had all but disappeared...

"Miss Fiora?"

"Oh. My pardons child."

The boy's question drew her from her distracted thoughts and she knelt down to his eye level. She took out a small ink dispensing device out of the grey hooded jacket she was wearing and signed the surprisingly lavish canvas. She looked at him directly in the eyes as she handed the souvenir back to him and saw the wonder that was splayed across his face. After all, his hero had just given him her precious time. Fiora, warmed by the appreciation of this child, reached out and embraced him. He seemed stunned and just stood there as she whispered her thanks then let him go.

"Be good child. Strike quickly."

"Strike deftly!" the boy beamed back before running off excitedly. She found there was a charm to the child's innocence despite the contempt she held for the lower classes. _If only he knew the meaning of the saying_ she mused absently.

"Wow. She does have a heart," a friendly voice taunted from behind.

Fiora spun on her heels as she drew her rapier at the snide comment, aiming to place it at the throat of comment's source. Though what faced her was not the face of another challenger, but an old, crippled friend.

"Harvey!" the young woman cried as she quickly sheathed her trusty blade. She then just about jumped on him with a tight hug.

"Hey! Whoa! Okay that's enough of that for one day haha"

After a few moments she let go of the taller man and studied him for another few moments. Not much taller than her, he had a pudgy, baby like face with pale skin. A messy mop of curly, brown hair adorned his head and his bright blue eyes were filled with a happy sort of kindness that only those people who had truly suffered could wield. This ultimately led her to the mangled arm that lay limp by his side.

He was only a few months older than her but his life in the lower, poorer districts of the city was a hard one. When they met , Harvey had been afflicted with a crippling disease that ate away at the muscles. Fortunately for him, only his right arm had been affected and after becoming friends with the then naive, young duelist she had helped him by having her father pay for the treatments he couldn't afford. That was back before her 'incident' and the following inheritance. Since then she had been somewhat of a recluse, only appearing publicly to teach at her school or fight in the Demacian Duelists League, and had not been in direct contact with anyone outside of her immediate family since.

"It's been too long 'H'," she said after a minute or so. A sombre mood over took the pair.

"It has... I'm sorry about your Dad."

"Hey it's ok."

"No, really. He was always nice to me. Always charitable."

" He was a dishonourable cur."

She saw a small smile creep across his face as he replied. "Want to debate this over some nice tea?" Her competitive nature got the better of her as she gave in to the challenge the cripple offered.

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>The two approached an all too familiar cafe. Harvey knew Fiora used to come here often to relax, read a book or talk with her very small circle of friends. It was a small, two story flat, not wider than an alleyway. A couple of tables were set out on the sidewalk and both were occupied. The day was already starting to become busy for the popular cafe. He turned to her with a smile and saw what seemed like a flash of uncertainty disappear from her face before she returned the gesture. Starting ahead of the woman, he reached his hand back and she took it allowing him to give a slight pull in the direction of the small building.<p>

They entered and were immediately greeted by a young waiter no older than 15 at the front counter. He was quite handsome with blemishless skin, dark brown eyes and black hair cow licked to the right. He wore a white shirt underneath a short black vest with red buttons both immaculately pressed. He smiled at both of the newcomers before picking up a pad of paper and a quill from behind the beautiful oak countertop.

"Ahhh Mr. Jones your table is right this way," the waiter said and immediately led them to a table by the window. They both sat on beautifully carved chairs as the waiter held them out for both customers with the lady seated first.

"Thank you Kerras. Please get us my usual and start a tab for me," Harvey thanked the boy and flipped him a single coin.

"No problem Mr. Jones." The boy took off for what could only be the kitchens. Fiora watched as more boys and girls of roughly the same age came and went carrying trays of cakes and other delicacies. She wondered why they weren't in school and as if reading her mind her companion spoke up.

"They're children of poor circumstance. I am well acquainted with some of them myself. Some are too poor to go to school or they are living by themselves and have no time for it," he explained as he ogled a boy who passed their table, "To be honest the owner hires very well. If only some of these boys were a bit older."

She ignored the last comment while dismissing the first with a wave. "Harvey please, the struggles of the lower classes do not concern me. Though I must agree, some of these boys are quite pretty."

"Ach! Already back to the heartless wench aye?" came the retort from the other side of the table. She shot him a mock dark look from her seat.

"Always. Anyway, since when did this 'Mr. Jones' business start? Last time I saw you, you were only a lowly clerk at some art store in the Merchant Sector."

"Well it _has_ been a while dear. I've become quite the astute businessman since we last spoke. That and I also dabble in the information business now and then."

"Well it's good to see that the money went to good use."

The conversation paused as Kerras returned, a tray with a kettle, two cups and two small plates with some form of shortcake in his hands. After pouring them the tea he presented a plate to each and stood back waiting for any last requests. Harvey quickly dismissed him and they returned to their previous conversation.

"Wow this place has changed. I haven't been out in a very long time," the duelist said as she marvelled at her cup. It was extremely well made and delicate with the pattern of rose imprinted in a light green all around the cup. She closed her eyes, sipped at the aromatic tea and found it fruity and sweet. As she opened her eyes again she found Harvey staring at the space behind her and noticed that the whole cafe had gone completely silent. She turned in her seat as the sun crested over the buildings on the other side of the street, bathing the entire room in a golden glow. She gasped when she saw what had everyone in the cafe awestruck.

Jarvan the Fourth, Crown Prince of Demacia, lounged with both elbows on the front counter of the establishment. He wore blue denim pants and a light blue shirt with golden trim and his boots were tucked under the jeans. A longsword hung loosely at his hip though it most likely wouldn't be necessary for he was under constant watch when out in public. He simply stared at her.

"A little late aren't we?" he chuckled lightly. Fiora stood up immediately, stammering as she did so,

"I-I-I'm... sor... my apologies Your Majesty," She finally managed to blurt out. Her face was now flushed red

"It's fine Fi," he began before turning his attention to Harvey, "may I borrow your lady for the day Mr. Jones?"

Fiora spun on her heels to face her old friend, daggers seeming to fire from her eyes. _How did he know Jarvan? Had he done business with the Crown since his supposed rise to wealth? _The new information seemed to have Fiora perplexed but as she opened her mouth to say something, Harvey gave his reply.

"Most certainly Prince."

An audible gasp was heard throughout the cafe at the venomous sounding comment as the absence of the acknowledgement of fealty was duly noted by all in the room. Shock greeted the Duelist's face as she now simply stared at her friend. Jarvan's expression hardened as he ended the awkward exchange of words.

"Very well then. Come with me Fiora." His tone was authoritative which was usually considered bad when he used it in public in such settings. Fiora backed away from her childhood friend who remained seated, eyes fixed on the Prince and she quickly made her way to the exit by Jarvan's side.

She stepped outside to be greeted by a figure and two horses. The figure was mounted but she could see naught but a silhouette against the rising sun behind it. A body was slumped over the back of the rider's steed, tied securely to the saddle. She also noted the extra horse, a dark coloured gelding by the look of it, and just assumed it was the Prince's. Jarvan followed behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you still remember how to ride?" he asked cheerfully despite the recent episode in the cafe.

"Umm... Pfff of course I - eeeeek," she squealed in surprise as strong hands interrupted her, just about throwing her onto the gelding. _Of course he does it just when I regain face, _she thought as she managed to stabilise herself on the horse's back. She stayed still for a moment, anticipating a reaction from the equine animal that never came. After giving the Prince a glare that was positively poisonous with an additional eyelid twitch she heard a playful voice on her left.

"So is this the diplomat I'm meant to be guarding Your Majesty?" It sounded slightly hoarse yet held feminine undertones alerting Fiora to the gender of one of the figures from before. She studied the woman beside her from underneath the hand she had raised to shade her eyes from the sun. This woman was young, barely over eighteen summers, but she held a soldiers poise and eagle-like amber eyes that seemed to dart around everywhere as if on constant lookout. She wore the standard light armour of the Demacian Elite Rangers but additionally had donned a faded blue hood trimmed with gold. There seemed to a bar strapped to her right gauntlet and she wore an extremely strange bronze headpiece that allowed her short purple hair to dangle around the sides of her face.

"You sound so disappointed Quinn," the Prince remarked with a light chuckle. Fiora stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of the ranger's name and instantly her mood darkened. _So this is the bitch that has caused my prestige to diminish, _she fumed silently.

"Well I can tell she's more than able to protect herself should she need to, so I don't really see the point in me being here," Quinn retorted as she held out her right arm and added, "where is that damned bird."

Jarvan's expression returned to the stern manner it always was when he started talking business. "Well you don't even know the destination yet so don't get too ahead of yourself," his tone told them both that now was not the time for questions but Fiora ignored it and finally asked the question that had been plaguing her all morning.

"What are we out here for Jay?" she asked, ignoring formalities.

"Yes, _What are we out here for Jay?_" came the mimicry from behind her. The Duelist's knuckles whitened as she restrained her quick temper.

Jarvan reached into his back pocket pulled out an envelope. He looked at the position of the sun and began walking around to stand between the two riders. He held it by his side so that neither girl could reach it from astride their mounts. He lowered his voice so that it could not be overheard and began urgently. "Once you leave the city do not stop riding for at least two days. This letter contains your orders and mission parameters but can only be opened in two days. Any attempt to open it prior to that time will destroy the information and send an alert to my personal quarters in the palace. Additionally you are also to keep this prisoner alive until that time. The letter will tell you what to do with him after that."

"Ok well I think I'll make my way to the market and pick up some supplies," began Quinn before Jarvan once again cut in.

"There is no time. Now HASTE!" he yelled as he slapped the horses' rumps causing them to bolt off in the direction of the gate. He let out a loud, good-natured laugh at the surprise in both women's' faces as they sped away toward the exit of the city. Turning, he made his way to the carriage that awaited him further up the street, noticing the baleful glare that was awarded to him from the window of the cafe. He just hoped that the chance meeting wasn't the forecast of a more sinister plot since any business that Harvey Jones had always been of a sinister nature. He reached the carriage and as he clambered in a deep voice spoke out.

"Are you sure they are capable of doing this?" Garen the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard and Jarvan's childhood best friend, had a look of doubt on his usually stern face. "Once she gets there you know that pig sticker won't be useful for anything apart from roasting that damned bird."

"Easy there Garen. I know it's a risky move but I've already got people in place to prepare them for the endgame. You honestly don't think I'd already considered her weaknesses?" the Prince replied calmly. Sitting down next to his friend, Jarvan looked across to the two figures sitting on the opposing seat. One of them sported a familiar black ponytail and he looked up to enter the conversation as the carriage lurched into motion.

"My Lord I am inclined to agree with the Captain," Xin stated simply.

"And it's not so much that you haven't considered her weaknesses but more of a you've considered _her _a slight bit too much..." Garen supplemented.

"You guys know that ship sailed long ago and it's not going to come back. Ever."

" Well it still seems, My Lord, that both of the girls are not appropriately prepared for the coming struggle regardless of whether or not that boy was a spy." said the Seneschal, attracting the attention of the fourth man in the carriage. He wore a light violet hooded cape that obscured his face from those in the stagecoach but his hard jaw line and almost permanent scowl gave an aura of undeniable menace and dangerous authority.

"I've already told you fucking dicks that he's not one of ours," he growled, then changing to a lighter tone he added, "But apart from that I have to agree. If they get within a hundred miles of Noxus then Swain will eat them alive, even more so in the state they're currently in."

Xin Zhao only grunted at the response from the legendary assassin. Jarvan studied the man the ranger from earlier was supposed to hunt down and eliminate. The assassin had obviously duped her but it was honestly what Jarvan had expected. The purpose of the mission in reality was whether Quinn actually had the mental fortitude to kill a person up close. She hadn't disappointed.

"Anyway I should be leaving too," said Talon as he opened the door to the carriage.

"Send my regards to your sister please?" Garen chuckled.

Talon's mouth tweaked into a rare, mischievous smile at the comment. "Ha! You know she obsesses over '_fighting_' you again all the time." Garen's cheeks flushed red as Talon leapt into the busy morning street. A round of chuckles followed though none of the remaining men bothered to check for the Noxian, for they knew any trace of him would have already dissipated into the morning crowds.

"We can't trust him," Garen said after a few moments.

"We don't have a choice," returned the Prince, thoughts again returning to the man sitting in the cafe with his ex-lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So sorry this took so long to get out. I got stuck on the cafe scene and... No. No excuses. I've kept you guys waiting and that's all there is to it. I'm sorry. Anyway leave a review with your thoughts or any grammar mistakes/improvements I may have to fix/make and I hope you enjoy this chapter thoroughly! Until next time guys :) - Neoslate


	4. Chapter 4: A Joyful Little Camping Trip

Chapter 4: A Joyful Little Camping Trip

* * *

><p>Fiora yawned as her gelding walked ever onward. They had been riding for a day and a half, straight, and the noblewoman was exhausted, hungry and cold. After their initial mad dash out of the city gates, the ranger at her side had followed Prince's order and set a path headed southwest. They had ridden hard throughout the night, ending up in light forest half a day's ride from a small village that Quinn had called Fennick. The two had found a small compartment in the saddle of Fiora's horse that had housed a large quantity of dried fruit and jerked meat. <em>Rations for a soldier? The nerve! <em>She had thought at their discovery but as soon as nightfall came and her stomach began to rumble she had been glad for the food. She had never slept in the saddle but had found it the most uncomfortable experience and had got little sleep during the night. They had eaten the last of the rations moments before but it lacked the filling qualities of the luxuries she was used to at home.

_Home_. She thought about it with longing now. Oh how she would have loved to be sleeping in her bed at the moment. The memory of her swan down pillows and silk robe seemed to linger all the more as her fatigue set into her bones. She would have traded the current landscape of brown and green for the gold and silver glittering sea vista of her balcony. She would have traded the moist trousers, singlet and hooded sweater she now wore for her silk summer dressing gown in an instant.

"Hey! Focus on the path Laurent," barked her travel partner while looking for her bird in the tree line. They hadn't gotten along since their desperate gallop out of the city gates. Both women had taken an instant disliking to the other and their stances of each other had not helped the relationship start positively. "VAL! Where are you?" she yelled into the surrounding woodland before Fiora could snap back at her.

The Grand Duelist turned her head and observed the young purple-haired ranger through the forest's thick early morning mist. Though she kept a calm expression, Quinn showed signs of alarm. Her movements ended suddenly and her eyes darted around more than they usually did. Something had alerted the girl to some form of coming danger. Fiora had seen the expression many times when opponents who had challenged her to duels to the death had realised their folly. It was an expression of fear. Fear for her life.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She asked the ranger, shading her face from a stray ray of sunlight poking through the green canopy.

"Can't you smell it?" Quinn shot back whilst looking in all directions.

"Smell wha-" The fencer caught hold of the scent, faint at first but as they continued to move forward it was beginning to become more prominent. It was an acrid smell that lingered in her nostrils and clawed at her eyeballs causing them to water. _Smoke_, she confirmed. Her lack of sleep had dulled her senses so much that she could not even recognise the basic smell of smoke until it was pointed out.

"Smoke..." She said after a long pause.

"Figure that one out all by yourself did you?" asked the ranger before returning to the summoning of her avian buddy. The shriek of an eagle was heard through the boughs of the forest causing Fiora to stiffen slightly at the sound. Moments later the form of an enormous blue eagle, a roc, appeared circling them through the trunks of the trees. Quinn outstretched her right arm and the bird closed with the pair, landing magnificently on the ranger's right gauntlet that took its weight with nothing but a small cushioning depression. Valor, the second half of Demacia's Wings, had landed

"Whatcha see up there Val?" she crooned whilst she stroked the plumes on the bird's neck. Valor responded with a series of noises to which Quinn replied with several nods, gasps and mutters. Fiora watched the odd exchange with apprehension as she had twice before in the previous day and half but whilst each time seemed light hearted, this time was different. Valor seemed startled as if something had frightened the beautiful bird and this in turn had concerned Quinn. She wore a look of shock and disbelief as if she had been backhanded. "That's impossible," she said bewildered, "but it would explain the smoke. Go check again Val. Eyes in the sky!"

She practically flung the bird into the air and it took off again to scout the road ahead whilst the human scout started her horse into a brisk trot, almost leaving the fencer behind. She stopped and turned a little way up the path they were on, beckoning Fiora to follow with a jerk of her head, before continuing onward. The Duelist followed and began noticing that the further they went, the stronger the scent of burning became. The forest had also become steadily wilder and before long the scent became visible as a light haze between the trees. Fiora's concern also increased when Valor squawked above the trees and Quinn had pulled them off of what passed for a road in this forest.

They now stood in a tiny pentagonal clearing where a few trees had fallen either due to weather, age, local fauna or any combination of the three. On two sides, several fallen boughs formed a natural barrier the height of Fiora's horse, giving potential shelter from the elements as well as creating a defensive wall should it ever be needed. The rest of the clearing was protected by brambles and thick brush though Fiora paid these details no attention as she reigned in the gelding and dismounted. "How come we're stopping?" she asked just as the answer became all too apparent.

Quinn was on foot and had managed to get the hooded body and her crossbow off her mare before the animal had lain down onto the ground, lame from the exhaustion of two days of straight riding. She was now struggling to pull the saddle from the lame mare's back and shot Fiora a vicious glare before answering. "Oh I thought I might juggle for a bit."

"Jar- The Prince," The Duelist caught herself before she breached etiquette, "told us to-"

"I know what he told us to do _Princess_," interrupted the scout as she prized the saddle off of the horse. "But we have multiple issues facing us right now if you haven't noticed." She pushed the saddle to one side and motioned her hand toward the mount in front of her. "Not only do we have a lame animal with us but there seems to be a rather large fire somewhere nearby which by the lack of a forest fire means that there can only be one other explanation for it."

"And what would that be, _peasant_?" Fiora asked, agitation overtaking her patience.

"The village we were going to stay at has been sacked or at least attacked; also meaning that in both cases there may be hostiles nearby that would love a couple of young ladies to rape. Plus without a ride, I can't complete the other mission I was given either." Quinn motioned toward the limp body and continued her rant. "And unfortunately for you it was given priority over you."

The young Laurent girl stood as exactly that, a little girl who had just been scolded. _Jay ranked a body as worth more than me? Is my life really worth nothing? Or is this slimy foot soldier just trying to mess with my head? Or maybe this slimy foot soldier is trying to get rid of the extra baggage... _As her thoughts began to wander her hand drifted over to rest on the slight pommel at her hip. She looked down at the girl who had just managed to remove the last of the equipment from her lame mount.

Quinn returned Fiora's gesture; fingers lingering over the intricate crossbow at her side as Valor came circling down around the clearing, making his presence known with a loud 'whoosh.' The three stayed at an impasse for half a minute before the scout spoke. "C'mon, let's not do anything irrational now," she said softly.

"I'd take my own advice if I were you," thick with menace, the duelist whispered, "Undermining your betters seems irrational if you ask me, _commoner_."

The ranger motioned slowly to their surroundings as she made her reply calmly. "Out here there isn't such a thing as 'betters' there is only survival and you, sweetheart, cannot survive out here without my skills. Think about it. Do you know how to make shelter? Do you know how to hunt for food? Maybe you can follow the smoke to the village and try to scavenge from the ruins but what if there are bandits and mercenaries still there. It would take a minimum of fifty to scale the walls twice that to take the gates and twice that again to take the township itself. You're against roughly about two hundred armed men, not including casualties. And, like me, they can and will hunt you down if you cross them. The only difference will be that I'll only tie you up and drag you back to the Capital for a court martial rather than what they'll do," She left the last thought unfinished before giving her final question, "Now which do you pick?"

Fiora willed herself back into control. _Damnit! She's right, I wouldn't last a night out here and if she's right about the bandits then... _she shuddered at the thought. The ranger was right and Fiora knew it so she nodded, looking awefully humbled. She knew she couldn't survive out here without her companion. _Companions... _Her thoughts turned toward the body that was sitting up against the boles. _Who was it? _She pondered.

Following her line of sight, Quinn saw what the Duelist stared at and instantly knew what she was thinking. "I don't know either. I think he's in a timelock. You know, when they freeze time within something. Like a box or a sack."

"I was a Royal Guard once, I know what a timelock is," the proud Laurent shot back. She was still slightly heated from their previous discussion and the fact that she was getting something explained to her like she was completely ignorant didn't help her bad mood.

"Ok Miss Snootypants but we still got to get a small camp sorted, get some food and deal with this," the ranger smirked before she looked back down at the animal beside her and grimaced slightly.

If looks could have killed, Quinn would have disintegrated there on the spot. Once again the young swordswoman found her patience tested to its limits. It took all of her self control to not draw her blade in challenge against the ranger. Her arctic glare was all she could muster in that moment, otherwise the multitude of vile and vulgar expletives that she was thinking of might poured out indefinitely. The archer realised the misunderstanding that had occurred and was quick to make her explanation.

"Sorry it was only a joke but we seriously need to deal with our problems here," she said, "Together."

* * *

><p>THUNK! The crow hit the ground hard, waking two sleeping women as Valor perched himself on the branch of a nearby tree. He held his beak high in pride of his catch as a young fencer scrambled off of her sleeping mat and away from the black bird's carcass. An archer arose from her slumber simultaneously, arcing her back in a extensive stretch and yawn. She finally looked down at the dead avian laying on the ground nearby, slowly shaking her head with a 'Tsk'. Valor's demeanour dropped instantly, drooping like a scolded child.<p>

"Val, how many times have I told you? If you're gonna go hunting, get some Wild Fowl or at least some Demacian Pigeons. This crow is way too scrawny to be edible!" She laughed as the enormous bird recovered from its exaggerated response to begin preening happily.

Fiora had already risen and backed up against one of the larger trunks in the clearing, putting as much distance between herself and the fresh crow corpse as she could. She had never been all that comfortable with death even though many had fallen to her blade. Seeing the bodies of her enemies at her feet was one thing but she detested the merciless savagery of hunting innocent animals, even if it was necessary.

"Lucky I went out earlier and got us some of both Val," laughed Quinn as she seemed to produce a rack of bird corpses out of nowhere and hung them on a large protruding thicket nearby. The ranger then proceeded to begin the process of skinning and gutting the animals ready for eating.

A hand rose to the Laurent's mouth as she struggled to settle the sickening feeling in her stomach and the exhaustion of the last few days suddenly caught up with her again. Darkness began to encroach on her vision and she knew she was fainting. Sliding down the trunk she had backed up against, she could feel her senses dulling. The smell of blood, putrefaction and death filled her nostrils and she could feel her eyes rolling back into her head. The last thing she heard before passing out once again was Quinn muttering, "And you told me she wasn't squeamish. Now you owe me two gold pieces you jackass. Hahaha."

* * *

><p>A light prod from a boot woke Fiora with a fright several hours later. She looked up to see the face of her most recent tormentor in the Demacian Ranger Quinn. Crouching low enough to come face to face with the fencer, the archer handed her a stick loaded with chunks of meat and poultry that had been cooked over the fire that burned behind her now benefactor. The Laurent girl nodded, understanding what the gesture meant as the archer went down to her own spot in the clearing with her own skewer of meats. Valor seemed to be nowhere to be seen despite their surrounds darkening with the coming evening and against the fallen trunks still lay the mysterious body they had been transporting.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder about it as she ate. Who was it? Could it be him? She shook the thoughts from her head. The timelock would only lift once they reached a specific destination or a ludicrous amount of time had passed and the body could no longer sustain itself without proper nourishment. In the meantime, very little could penetrate the container at all let alone without suffering a particularly vicious and violent magical backlash. It was a sorcery rarely used and reserved for only the most secret of classified missions. Worrying about it was pointless and would only serve to cloud her thoughts and decisions when she would need to make them later on.

"Eat up Laurent. You'll be needing it tomorrow," came the only other voice from the opposite side of the clearing. Realising she had stopped chewing on her meal to gawk at the slumped heap against the fallen trees, Fiora slipped another piece from the wooden stick and ate it ravenously. "You take first watch since I need beauty sleep sometimes too," Quinn continued briefly before rolling up in her travel cloak with her back to the flames.

The duellist was about to refuse when she heard a loud, continuous snoring coming from the lumped heap where the archer was. Deciding there was in fact reason behind her acquaintance's words she let the young woman sleep since her expertise would be needed later on in their trip. Standing up, she heard Valor return and land on the makeshift tree wall. The two seemed to stare at each other for a moment before the bird finally broke eye contact. It jumped down and waddled to where its owner lay and snuggled into where the back of her knees would be. It was sort of comical now that Fiora could distance herself from it and she found herself suppressing a chuckle into a scoff before beginning her patrol of their campsite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys it's Neo here again with another chapter of this fic. Sorry I don't update it more often but as I said with my other FanFic, I'd rather produce quality than quantity and, in doing so, keep a terrible update schedule. Anyways guys please point out any mistakes or plot holes and voice any suggestions you may have to help me improve not only this story but my writing overall. I love hearing from you guys since I usually get a heap of motivation from reviews and PMs and I just hope you really like this chapter. - Neoslate


End file.
